fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Yellow Wings
Yellow Wings - alikorn, klacz. Jest w połowie OC Lunascootaloo niektóre cechy nie są prawdziwe. Mieszka w Las Pegasus, lecz za kilka lat przeprowadza się do Canterlotu. Nie ma w tej chwili kucykowych przyjaciół. Ps:Zapraszam do obejrzenia galerii na dole strony :) Wygląd Yellow jest złoto-żółtej maści grzwa ma dwa odcienie czerwonego i oczy są pomarańczowe. Jest alikornem, ale teraz nie za bardzo go przypomina, ponieważ dopiero dojrzewa i nie ma odpowiedniego wzrostu do rasy. Róg i skrzydła dopiero się rozwijają. Jej znaczek to ołówek rysujący krzywą linie w trzech kolorach. O kucyku Yellow jest miła, przyjazna i uprzejma tylko dość często jest nieśmiała. Jest pół zwykłym kucykiem i pół królewskim, lecz nie chce być traktowana jak królewna. Ma trudności ze znalezieniem najlepszego przyjaciela. Yellow ma rodziców, ale mieszkają oni w Canterlocie. Nie ma stałych przyjaciół. Jest czasami niezdarna oraz płochliwa. Lubi się ścigać z kucykami w Las Pegasus oraz uczyć się nowych zaklęć.Bardzo lubi zimę zawsze z tatą rzuca śnieżkami. Rodzina Pencil Colors -''' starsza siostra Yellow. Łączy je prawdziwa miłość. Od małego bardzo się lubiły. Woli mieć swoją siostre zamiast kilkóset kolegów i koleżanek. Kiedy można są nie rozłączne. Często śpiewały tą piosenkę: Słonko wrzeszło '' ''wstawaj z biedronkami klaszcz w kopytka '' ''i ruszaj bioderkami Pencil nauczyła tego Cadance czyli jej przyjaciółka. Yellow prawdopodobnie po niej odziedziczyła rase. Zdjęcia Yellow z Pencil w galerii na dole strony :) Więcej Pencil Colors 'Red Unicorn '- jednorożec, ogier. Dziadek Yellow i Pencil. Więcej o nim nie wiadomo. Zwierzątko Ma pieska rasy West White terier. Ma on na imie Cliford. Zawsze chętnie spedza z nim czas bawiąc sie w różne zabawne gry. Dostała go gdy miała 5 lat. Jest to jej jedyny zwierzęcy przyjaciel. Zima Yellow bardzo lubi zimę,ponieważ urodziła sie 15 stycznia i bardzo lubi zabawę.Najlepsze dla niej jest to,że zawsze z tatą rzuca się śnieżkami.Ze starych opowieści słyszała,że płatek śniegu był taki jak kulka a nie jak pięknie wyszywany obrus.Podobno tą sławną klaczą jest Snowdrop.Bardzo chciała spotkać ta klacz za kilka lat pewnie się spotkają.Ma szczęście,ponieważ żyje jeszczę Luna która też lubi śnieg. Talenty Yellow Wings ma kilka talentów, a jej naj większy to rysowanie. '''Śpiew - Gdy śpiewa ma podobny głos do Sweetie belle. Taniec '- Kiedyś to była jej pasja. '''Gotowanie '-''' '''Czesto łączy produkty takie jak np szczypiorek,szynka i zółta papryka ze śmietaną. '''Projektowanie -''' Często projektuje stroje, ale nikomu ich nie pokazuje. 'Przyjaźń-'''Gdy miała jeszczę przyjaciółkę Monikę zawsze starała sie by nie doszło do kłótni. Historia znaczka Pewnego dnia rozpoczął się mój 1 rok szkoły. Bardzo się bałam czy nowe kucyki mnie zaakceptują ponieważ w zerówce miałam wielu przyjaciół, ale jak teraz ? Rodzice przyprowadzili mnie do szkoły bo niestety daleko mieszkałam, ale najgorsze było to, że musiałam po raz pierwszy zostać w 'świetlicy. Bardzo bałam się tego miejsca. Gdy weszłam ujrzałam tabliczkę "Witamy klasy 1-3" zrozumiałam, że tam będzie spory tłok i będzie pełno mi nieznanych kucyków, ale najgorszę, że będę tam jedną z najmłodszych. Weszłam powoli kroczek po kroczku i wtedy usłyszałam głosy wielu kucyków. Był tam taki hałas, że trudno opowiedzieć jak tam było, tego nie dało się opisać. Gdy byłam już w środku ujrzałam znaną mi kucysie to była Monika moja teraźniejsza przyjaciółka. Patrzyłam z daleka co robi patrzyłam i patrzyłam. Podeszłam i zobaczyłam jak ładnie rysuję odważyłam się i spytałam "co to jest to zwierzak?". Odpowiedziała mi, że to Pet Shop zaciekawiło mnie to i zaczełam ją pytać co to te Pet Shop'y. Po krótkim czasie stałśmy się koleżankami. Co dzień w świetlicy razem rysowałyśmy. Po trzech latach czyli teraz zdobyłam swój znaczek ołówek rysujący trzybarwną krzywą linie. Tak kończy się moja historia znaczka. Yellow Ps: To jest moja prawdziwa historia (czyli Lunascootaloo) Życiorys Yellow jako alikorn żyje w Las Pegasus ale kiedys było inaczej... Yellow urodziła się w Canterlocie. Miała zając tron jej dziadka Red Unicorna. Kiedy nasza mała klaczka podrosła nadszedł czas na wielką przeprowadzkę do Las Pegasus. Rodzice nie byli alikornami: tata był pegazem, a mama jednorożcem. Mama musiała zaklęciem teleportacji lecieć do pracy 2 godziny. Gdy Wings to zobaczyła była zła na rodziców, ponieważ mieszkali w zameku ,a teraz mieli zamieszkać w zwykłym domu. Przeprowadzk nie były błędem państwa pegasus. W Canterlocie Yellow nie znalazłaby przyjaciół i nie wiedziałaby ile to jest 2+2, bo nie ma tam szkoły. Yellow oglądając zdjęcia ciągle pytała dlaczego sie przeprowadziliśmy tu,przecież mogliście wynająć sobiew taksówkę i by was woziła. Rodzice nie powiedzieli Yellow, że to dla jej dobra, ponieważ w Canterlocie nie znajdzie przyjaciół i że lepiej jej będzie w Las Pegasus. Mr.Pegasus Przyjaciele Wkrótce... Umiejętności Yellow umie zrobić odmienne bum. Polega ono na tym, żeby podczas szybkiego lotu wywołać zaklęcie teleportacji ruchu. Tylko alikorny których rodzice są jednorożcem i pegazem potrafią to zrobić. Często jej to nie wychodzi, ale pomału zaczyna to robić doskonale. 1.Wzbicie się w powietrze 2.Coraz szybszy lot 3.Użycie zaklęcia teleportacji 4.Zrobienie wielkiego bum Zdjęcia i wiekszy opis wkrótce... Wystąpienia To jest prawda ? - W scenie początkowej i kilka razy w tle. Ciekawostki *Jest tylko w połowie moim OC, ponieważ nie które wiadomości nie są prawdziwe np nie mam siostry *Bardzo lubi zwierzęta *Jest fanką Wonderbolts Galeria Podstawa Yellow Rarity.png Yellow Wings by Spitfire Pony.png|Wykonane przez Spitfire Pony Yellow Wings.jpg|Wykonane przez Alexshy 1000px-Yellow Wings alikorn klacz2.jpg Yellow Wings alikorn klacz.jpg|Mój rysunek Podstawa sisters 4.png Podstawa sisters three.png Podstawa sister fife.png|Yellow z Pencil Podstawa heart.png|Mała YW Podstawa alikorn.png 2 pony pony.png|Alter ego z pony creator 1pony pony.png|Yellow z pony creator Koniki d d f.png Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Las Pegasus Kategoria:Kucykowe wersje użytkowników Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Alikorny